


Day at Coney Island

by Penny4yourThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fainting, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Peter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: After getting straight A's on his tests and on top of that still managing life as a part-time Superhero, the kid deserves a fun break.So what a better way to spend a day at the famous Coney Island!Or: Tony takes Peter to Coney Island
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Day at Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa! I wrote a short one shot because this idea popped up in my head and I was like ‘yeah why not!’ 
> 
> As I’ve said before, I am not from America and therefore don’t know everything, but feel free to point out any mistakes. I honestly came up with this idea after watching America’s funniest home videos (yes, because why not) and the _classic _, bit of sarcasm there, slingshot videos came up and I was like ‘Hey I can write a fic about that!’ Yes I do in fact get most of my inspiration at random times…__
> 
> _  
> _Well I do hope you’ll enjoy it!!__  
> 

It had been quite a stressful time for the kid. A few weeks filled with numerous tests, essays and on top of that he still patrolled most nights, sneaking out of the Medbay to still go to school and be on time for his Spanish quiz. 

So when he got straight A’s for pretty much every test, they just _had _to celebrate it.__

__

__The kid had been insisting on visiting a theme park together for quite some time now, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity.Tony had been purposefully avoiding Pepper so he could have the day off and enjoy some time with hi- the kid._ _

___Peter had a short day at school so he’d been the one to pick him up and take him to Coney Island as a surprise for his good results._ _ _

____

___It was a friday afternoon as well, so the kid would also be coming to the tower with him.  
Or as Rhodey would call it ‘the father-son weekend’... The punch to the arms was totally deserved.__ _

__He was waiting in the parking lot of the school for the kid to come run outside. As far as he knew he would get picked up by Happy to visit the tower, but he would probably recognize the car the second he saw it._ _

He chose not to use one of his more flashy cars but it was still recognizable nonetheless. They had also worked on this car together before so he was excited to see his reaction. 

The loud school bell rang out, giving him flashbacks from his years in school. Not long after that the doors opened and groups of kids started flooding out.

He smiled when he recognized the familiar head of brown curls running outside alongside Ned, with a big grin on his young face.

He hugged Ned goodbye and visibly perked up at seeing Tony’s car. He started running a little, his big backpack jumping up and down on his back.

Some kid tried to trip him but he expertly jumped over the outstretched foot. His hand was already on the door handle but before he could get out, the passenger’s seat door opened and the kid’s excited rambling filled the small space.

“Hi Mr. Stark! I thought Happy was going to be picking me up! Not that I don’t like it when you pick me up, I really do!”

“Hey, buddy. That kid bothering you?”

____

“Oh, he’s no problem, don't worry about it. What are we doing today? ”

____

“Alright, if you say so. But anyway, kid… Since you’ve done so good on your tests… I thought I might treat you to something fun” Tony said as he made his way out of the parking lot

____

“Really?” The kid asked innocently while he was turning on some music. His curious eyes snapped towards him, the youthful excitement was clear on his face. 

____

“Yeah, sure! You ever been to Coney Island?” 

____

“I’ve been once with my uncle Ben… Well apart from the time I basically crashed into it after fighting the Vulture” Peter joked, his eyes going distant for a second. 

____

“Right. Well I hope that didn’t spoil the fun for you because I got us two tickets! It’s close to the tower so we can go home whenever-” 

____

“Oh my god, really! That’d be so much fun Mr.Stark!”  
“Yeah, well you deserve it kid” the man smiled. 

____

The kid looked at him with hopeful eyes “Thank you, Mr.Stark!” 

____

* * *

____

A few hours later they were happily walking around Coney Island, the kid munching on some cotton candy while talking endlessly .

____

They had just gotten off the monstrosity called ‘Astro tower’, the thing shaking them up and down like some kid with a new toy. 

____

He laughed internally at the memory of needing to help Peter get into his seat… He was just a little bit too short to get in the seat without using his Spidery powers, so he had just casually picked up the boy under his armpits and placed him in the seat like he was some overgrown toddler getting ready for dinner.

He watched fondly as said kid took another big bite out of the pink fluff, just pausing long enough to swallow. _How _the kid was able to stomach anything right now, was beyond him.__

_______“Oh look Mr. Stark, I destroyed that one” Peter all of a sudden pointed out gesturing towards the parachute ride.___  
  


____

___“What?” Tony coughed and gave the boy a perplexed look_ _ _

____

___“Well, actually your plane did.”_ _ _

____

Tony stared at the kid with an open mouth, completely shocked at the way he just blurted that _relatively vital information, _out like it was nothing.__

______ _ _

__

________“What?” The kid asked in the most teenager fashion ever_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____“You- Bu- You know what? Never mind… What do you wanna do next, kid? Don’t think we won’t be talking about this later by the way”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____Of course the kid didn’t respond to the last part… “Uhh… Ooh how about we go on that slingshot ride!”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____“Absolutely not”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____“But Mr. Stark!”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____“Nope”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____“It’s gonna be fun Tony! It’s probably just like flying in the suit!”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____“You don’t know that!”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____“Yes I do! I think… It’s gonna be awesome!”_ _ _ _ _

____

_____Tony sighed… There was no way he was going to come out of this, was he? “Whatever you say, kid. Let’s go. If you puke, I’m not cleaning it up”_ _ _ _ _

____

_Even though they both knew Tony wouldn’t hesitate to help the kid, even if it meant cleaning puke_

Once they were seated in the _ride of death _he couldn’t help but notice that the kid was looking a little pale. They were going to eat after this and had both eaten a small snack while waiting in line, but perhaps it wasn’t enough.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You alright, kid?” Tony asked, looking to the side and trying to hide his own nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_________Peter looked towards him and tried to shake himself out of it. “Yes of course! I’m just nervous I guess…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_________Before he could prepare himself or question the boy further, the seats started leaning back. They both shifted uncomfortably, Tony internally asking himself why he had decided to go along with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_________“You ready kid?” Tony asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_________The kid nodded and then suddenly they got shot into the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_It was nothing like flying the suit_

_______ _ _ _

__The kid screamed out a loud “Oh my god!” all the way up in the sky and Tony let out a few curses,the screaming was indeed very similar to his first _disastrous _time flying his Iron man suit.___ _

_______ _ _ _

___He laughed loudly at the adrenaline rush when he suddenly became aware of the fact that Peter had gone uncharacteristically silent. He snapped his head towards the boy just in time to see the kid’s eyes roll to the back of his head and slump down in his seat, his head falling forward in an awkward angle._ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________Tony immediately shot a hand out and tried to push the kid back in his seat while they were still flying through the air. He felt sick watching the kid’s body flopping around, but made sure to try and secure him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Pete?” He yelled over the rushing of air_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________No response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Peter, hey buddy… Wake up kiddo? Oh my god I hate this-” he groaned as they flipped upside down, violently, once more “Come on kid”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________But then as quickly as it happened Peter shot upright again with wide eyes “Woah! Oh my god!” the kid yelled as he pushed himself up in his chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Kid!” Tony shouted a bit breathlessly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Yeah?” Peter replied as the ride now slowly came to a stop_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“My God… You alright?” He asked urgently_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“What? Yeah I think so, did I pass out or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Oh… Cool!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“No not cool! Very much not cool!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Wait now I missed the ride!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________Tony sighed as he chuckled at the kid’s antics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________When they were down safely, Tony immediately jumped out of the seat, glad to feel the ground under his feet. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before going over to help Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________The kid stumbled out of his seat a little, before jumping into some story where he passed out after running into a lamppost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________It really was everything or nothing with this kid…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________After the ride they immediately looked for a place to eat. It was getting late already so they were probably going to leave soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________“I had a fun time today, Mr.Stark” The kid smiled over his burger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____________“Yeah? Well so did I bud. Apart from you deciding to test my weak old heart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

The kid grinned and giggled. _Giggled! _“Hey Mr.Stark?”_ _

_______ _ _ _

_______________“Hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______________“Can we go on the slingshot again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______________“NO!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa! Did you like it? Literally all my knowledge is from watching Youtube videos and research on Google so my apologies if some things are not right haha, but I guess you just have to take some things with a grain of salt from time to time :p 
> 
> I also imagined a scene of Tony and Peter trying to get on a ride and Peter being _just _too small to get in the seat easily so Tony casually picks him up haha. From what I saw on YT none of the rides were really high? I think? So I just took one of the rides and decided that the seating is a bit higher from the ground. It was for fluff reasons lol__
> 
> _  
> _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are all doing oka <3 Keep your head held high and keep aiming for tomorrow! This life is full of wonders_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _Lots of love,_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _O Penny4yourThoughts__  
> 


End file.
